The Best Gifts Lavi Received This Year
by bookman-junior
Summary: It's Lavi's birthday again! Kanda gave him a nice gift last year, but this time around, he'll receive one from not only Kanda but also Allen. Read to find out what gifts he's going to receive...or take. Chap1: Lavi/Allen. Chap2: Kanda/Lavi.


So, hi, uhm, well, this is my first time writing for this pair, Lavi/Allen, I mean. That's why I'm not really sure if it turned out fine, I'll leave it to the readers to decide. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Allen sat at one of the cafeteria tables, eating as vigorous as ever

Allen sat at one of the cafeteria tables, eating as vigorous as ever. Timcanpy was also there, devouring what seemed to be a thousand times of its own size. It didn't take long before the duo finished their meal. Allen placed his empty, final bowl down with a sigh. He eaten all the food that he'd ordered and replenished his hunger so he could think better.

Now, this left the white-haired teen to ponder about something quite challenging. That 'something' was finding a gift for Lavi. It shouldn't really be as hard as this. The only problem is that Allen was indecisive.

Sure, he had thought of buying Lavi a book, but then he had to decide against it since the redhead might have read that already. Allen could practically imagine the scene now.

It would go along the lines of: "Happy Birthday, Lavi!" And Allen would give the book to the birthday celebrant. Of course, the present was neatly wrapped. The cursed boy could vividly see what would happen next after that.

Lavi would say a 'thank you' and open the present. Only to find a book he had read before. "Oh, I've read this before." He would say, looking at Allen with a somewhat apologetic grin.

Just thinking about that scenario made Allen's face flush with discomfiture. That would just be a major blow to his pride. A shudder always runs down his spine whenever he thought about it.

Allen wanted to give Lavi something _special_. But, he can't quite place his finger on what would be special.

"Ohh, what should I do, Tim?" Allen placed his face on the table, sighing pretty heavily. The golem didn't show any sign of advice, but at least he tried to comfort his owner by patting him on the head.

A smile slowly graced Allen's pale lips. He was rather touched by Timcanpy's way of showing solicitude. "Thank you, Tim." So, Allen closed his eyes as he relaxed and contemplated about the gift. _'I wonder…what would be special to Lavi…'_ Slowly, Allen allowed his eyelids to open, just to realize that his face was mere inches away from an all-too-familiar redhead's.

"Good mornin', Allen!" Lavi greeted playfully with his typical grin. Allen blinked once, twice, then suddenly stood up in shock and shouted.

"AHH!! La-Lavi! Don't do that! You'll give me a heart attack." Allen immediately felt the attentive eyes of everyone in the area focused on him. He blushed with embarrassment and quickly bowed at different directions, apologizing for his sudden outburst. And so, the multitude returned to their businesses as if nothing had happened. Although, a few hearty laughs and giggles were heard from some of the dining occupants that only made the poor young man feel more awkward.

Allen sat back down and half-heartedly glared at the person at fault for his slight predicament. Lavi lifted his head from the table and noticed this; he tried to convey his apology. "Hahaha, I'm sorry, Allen. I didn't mean to shock ya like that. Promise!" The redhead scratched the back of his head when he saw his companion pout.

"C'mon now, don't make that face." Lavi eye closed as his smile grew. "Just think about it as an experience you can learn from!" Allen continued to glare for a moment, but eventually dropped it. He couldn't really be incensed at someone for too long…that is, if the person wasn't Kanda.

"It's fine. Just don't do that again." Allen firmly looked at his friend as Tim landed on his head.

"Thank you." Lavi beamed at the younger Exorcist. "Anyway, what were you thinking of awhile ago? You seemed awfully bothered." Curiosity and concern replaced the smile on Lavi's face as he asked.

Allen ruminated whether he should just ask his question or think for himself. He gave it some thought and in the end, he gave in and finally chose the first option. "Lavi, you see, I've been thinking…"

"Yes? I'm listening." Lavi nodded, deeply intent on hearing Allen's dilemma.

"I've been thinking of what to get for you." Allen's statement only resulted to Lavi's clueless expression.

"For me? What for?" Lavi blinked and pointed at himself as if there was another person for Allen to talk to. Tim was there as well, but the little golem seemed to have wandered around the cafeteria, leaving the two Exorcists to converse more privately.

Allen had to stare at Lavi for a moment due to surprise. Once again, he had two options. First, Lavi was just pretending that he forgot his own birthday. Or second, the Bookman heir was simply not aware of the date. Allen had to shake his head before he snapped out of that train of thought and answered.

"You….don't know?" The white-haired lad felt a bead of sweat run down his cheek as Lavi's face grew even more puzzled than before.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Now, it was Lavi's turn to pout. "Tell me already!"

"Do you know what day it is tomorrow?" A blanket of silence seemed to wrap around the pair for a brief moment, making the atmosphere feel a little…uncanny.

Fortunately, Lavi quickly recovered as realization hit him like a boulder. "Oh! You meant for my birthday?"

"Yes." Allen added a nod to make sure that the other would understand.

Laughter was Lavi's following reaction. "Don't worry about that! There's no need for you to think too much about it, anyway." Lavi reached over and fondly ruffled Allen's snow-colored hair. The muddled boy was about to make a protest at the gesture, but before he could utter a word, Lavi spoke again "I wouldn't mind if nobody gives me presents. Trust me." The Bookman Junior gave a smile as he finished his statement. But even though it was a warm smile, Allen can't help but feel that something was off.

In that moment, Allen could have sworn that he saw bitterness underlying Lavi's smile. And Lavi's voice sounded cheerful, and yet, Allen felt as though…sadness was there.

Just as Allen was about to question Lavi again, the latter removed his hand from the younger one's hair and stood. He grinned down at Allen with no trace of whatsoever the cursed boy had momentarily seen.

"But since you're Allen, I guess you won't give up until I tell you what I would like for a present…" Lavi placed his hand on his chin, thinking for a little bit.

"Of course I won't!" Allen confirmed with determination evident in both his features and voice. "So, please tell me." Lavi stared at him with a thoughtful countenance. _'Something that I want…'_

"I don't really kno-" Lavi couldn't finish his sentence as an idea suddenly shot through him like lightning. Then, a grin almost-too-abruptly appeared on his face. "Allen, I think I just figured out what I want." Lavi's grin seemed to grow even more as he raised his index finger to show he's got a point.

"What might that be, Lavi?" Allen inquired with a little doubt shouting at the back of his mind. Somehow, the way Lavi was grinning didn't really promise complete and utter safety. But since tomorrow was Lavi's birthday, Allen deduced that he should just play along.

"You'll find out. Come with me!" Lavi grabbed hold of Allen's hand and pulled the startled boy up.

"But what about Tim?" Allen scanned the room for his little friend, but he couldn't find it at all.

"It's ok, we won't take long." And so, Lavi gently guided Allen by the hand until they left the busy cafeteria. As they stood by the doorway, Lavi released Allen's hand and started to walk. "Let's go, Allen."

"Where are we going?"

"To the library."

"Oh." A thick stillness soon surrounded the pair as they walked down the long halls of the Order. Nothing but their soft footsteps can be heard around them. But it wasn't uncomfortable silence.

Although rather enjoying the stroll, Allen, wanting to know something, called Lavi's attention.

"Lavi." The addressed, young man looked at his companion over his shoulder, but didn't stop walking.

"What is it?"

"Where were you yesterday?"

"Eh? Why do you ask?"

"Well, I was just wondering, because I didn't see you yesterday." Allen smiled a little nervously.

"Oh, I wasn't really doing much. But now that I think about it, I did do a lot yesterday." Lavi smiled back and faced front again. Allen moved forward to walk beside Lavi for a better conversation. Lavi continued to talk after the younger one caught up to him.

"Y'see, Panda's birthday was yesterday so I was trying to behave myself as a gift to him." The redhead scratched his cheek and laughed. "But I only ended up with a mountainous heap of work."

Allen couldn't stifle his chuckle when he saw the face that Lavi made at that comment. "That must have been hard on you."

"Yeah, I had to finish all of it before today and my hand was cramping real bad already." Lavi's elapsed misery was evident in the way he relayed his hardship. He waved his arms about as he remembered his long toil. He breathed out a heavy sigh and smiled again. "But at least I think it was worth it."

Allen listened carefully to Lavi, sincerely wanting to know what Lavi thought. The Bookman apprentice knew that Allen wanted to know more so he did the bean sprout a favor and answered the unasked question.

"When I did all the logs Gramps assigned me to do, I believe I made him pleased. And that's something kinda rare to see." Lavi cross his hands behind his head before he continued. "Making the old Panda happy on at least that day is the best gift I could think of for him." Lavi closed his eye for a moment as though he was recalling yesterday's events. "And I didn't even call him 'Panda' yesterday!" He added proudly.

Allen could only smile at Lavi. He thought that it was really nice of Lavi to do that for Bookman. But, Allen felt it unnecessary to verbalize it.

"Here we are!" Allen was pulled away from his thoughts by Lavi's proclamation. The redhead faced him as they were by the door.

"Uhm, what are we here for, Lavi?" The young gentleman looked around, feeling just a measly bit of tension.

"For my present." Here, Lavi started to fidget and a blush could be clearly seen adorning his cheeks. "Uhh, Allen, you wouldn't mind me receiving your gift in advance, right?" He managed to ask, stuttering a little.

Allen raised a fine brow at Lavi's sudden change of character. What could possibly be making Lavi act like that? "I don't mind at all, but I don't have a present for you yet." Allen lifted one of his hands and gestured. "How could I give it to you?" Allen was very confused now. How could he possibly give something that he doesn't have?

Lavi grinned again despite his blush. He was fully aware of his flushed face and he berated himself for doing that. Scratching his cheek nervously, Lavi tilted his head to the side. "I could get it now, honestly." Allen raised his eyebrow again.

"How?" Allen watched Lavi let out a breath of nervousness tried to make his blush go away. But Lavi eventually gave up in banishing his blush and faced Allen.

"Allen, please don't hate me for this." Before Allen could react, Lavi had closed the short distance between them and placed his lips on Allen's own.

Allen was more than shocked at what was happening, but he doesn't have the heart to break the kiss. They weren't even using their tongues, yet! Allen had never imagined Lavi's lips would be this soft nor did he ever imagine that Lavi could kiss this gently. He had never even imagined Lavi kissing him! Everything that he was experiencing seemed like a dream, but what he was feeling was all true.

And the dream ended as fast as it had started. It left Allen feeling dizzy. His legs suddenly felt like noodles and he almost felt like fainting. He slightly recovered from his daze when he heard Lavi calling him.

"Allen! Allen! G-Get a hold of yourself!" Lavi shook him by the shoulders and he appeared regretful.

"La…vi?" Allen started, still slightly wobbly and unsure of what to say.

"I'm sorry! I shouldn't have done that." Lavi ducked his head.

"N-No! Don't apologize, Lavi!" Allen finally blurted out. This surprised Lavi into looking at him again.

"Huh?" was the only word that Lavi was able to emit due to his sheer shock and confusion.

Allen gathered up his consciousness and was finally able to rid himself of the cumbersome vertigo he felt. He touched Lavi's arms. "I…" Allen paused, searching for the best words he could muster. "I didn't hate that kiss! I think I actually…" He can't bring himself to continue the rest. He can't openly say that he liked the kiss, but neither can he deny the fact that he enjoyed it. He wasn't gay! ...Was he?

Again, Allen's train of thought was cut off when Lavi hugged him. For a second, the fair-haired Exorcist became worried that Lavi was crying, but he was wrong. Lavi's laughter was such a relief to hear after that incredibly tense situation.

"Ahaha, thank you, Allen. I'm happy to hear that from you." Lavi loosened his hug a bit. "I was really scared you'd hate it." Lavi breathed out, unintentionally tickling Allen's neck. The white-haired boy felt his face heat up due to the feeling and he awkwardly hugged Lavi back.

"Don't say it like that. I won't hate you for something like this." Allen comforted honestly. He smiled even though Lavi couldn't see it.

"Sorry. I can't help myself." Lavi closed his eye and cherished Allen's embrace. "I'm relieved." He unhurriedly detached himself from Allen and stood straight. He fidgeted again and avoided meeting Allen's eyes at first, but he eventually did.

"Lavi..." Allen was still thinking of what to say.

"Uhm, Allen, I uhh, how do I say this? Uhh…" Lavi looked at Allen and grinned sheepishly. "Thank you for the gift."

Allen could only stare back blankly at first, but he quickly snapped out of it and smiled back warmly. "You're very welcome."

"Ah! I just remembered that I need to do something else so, see ya!" Lavi made a move to go, but he appeared to have recalled something else and he turned back at Allen. "Before that…"

Lavi swiftly neared Allen and placed a chaste kiss on Allen's soft lips. "Bye!" Lavi enthusiastically waved at him as he ran and turned to the left, going out of sight.

Allen was left in front of the library doors, still gazing at the direction Lavi had gone. He consciously raised a hand to his lips and touched it with trembling fingers. All of a sudden, Allen felt all the blood in his body go up to his face as he lucidly remembered the feel of Lavi's lips on his. It was not considered a real kiss by some people, but it was still a kiss.

Covering his face with both hands, Allen leaned a little to the wall. "L-Lavi kissed me…" Allen's eyes were wide with embarrassment. He frantically turned his head around, trying to check if someone saw them. Finding no one, Allen allowed himself to relax.

'_Th-That was really shocking. I never expected that Lavi would…do that. But…'_ Allen's lips curled up into a warm and genuine smile and he started to walk. "Now, I have an idea on what to give Lavi next year."

* * *

I'm thinking of making the 2nd chapter smut. But I'm still working on it. It would be done by August 10, hopefully.

So, uhh, as I said, this is my first time to write for this pair. Please feel free to leave comments or constructive criticism. I'd appreciate it if you told me what you thought about it honestly. Thank you for reading!


End file.
